Una historia de amor
by cielo caido
Summary: Ella es una estudiante de preparatoria. El es el nuevo profesor que dara clase de matematicas. ¿y si la historia de Nadeshiko y Fuyitaka se repitiera en Yukito y Tomoyo?
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Bien este es un fic de Yukitoxtomoyo, una pareja poco común pero que amo y me encanta, generalmente he hecho dos ones-shot, uno publicado aquí y el otro en fanfic es, y este es el primer longfic que hago (o sea que no solo consta de un capitulo sino de varios n.n) se me ocurrió mientras pensaba en la historia de los padres de sakura, así que pensé que ¿Por qué no se repite la historia con Yukito y Tomoyo? Digo, es que Tomoyo se parece mucho a Nadeshiko, el cabello largo, amable, gentil (creo que Tomoyo tampoco es buena en los deportes al igual que Nadeshiko ) y Yukito se parece al padre de Sakura, y no solo en lo físico sino también en su forma de ser n.n así que se me ocurrió hacer un pequeño fic de ellos (y digo pequeño porque solo creo que este fic constara de 5 capítulos)

Ya sabéis que los personajes ni el anime me pertenecen, es propiedad de mis amadas CLAMP (aunque tengo ganas de lanzar una bomba atómica al estudio de ellas por hacer sufrir tanto a mi amado, adorado y querido Subaru)

Sin más que decir espero que disfrutéis de este fic n.n

**Una lección de Amor.**

**By: ángel travieso.**

_A veces el amor es complicado, pero a pesar de ello es ese sentimiento el que nos da fuerzas para seguir luchando... y aquel amor que no a sufrido ni llorado en el camino jamás se hará fuerte en el futuro... por ello aunque se doloroso vale la pena todo lo sufrido pues es parte de tu vida._

**Capitulo 1: un ángel caído.**

Era mitad de primavera y los árboles estaban repletos de cerezos, estas eran llevadas por el viento haciendo hubiera una hermosa y perfumada lluvia de pétalos. Los árboles de cerezo estaban por todas partes de la ciudad, una joven de primorosa edad iba a toda prisa en sus patines, iba por las aceras en donde a la orilla de esta había una hilera de árboles sakura, los cuales no solo le brindaban sombra sino que también brindaban un hermoso paisaje a quien pasase en ese instante por allí, su cabello de color castaño ondeaba con el viento y en sus ojos verdes se podía ver la prisa que llevaba.

— ¡Tomoyo! ¡Shaoran!- grito la joven a modo de saludo al ver a dos figuras a lo lejos, estas las esperaban en la esquina de la calle a la sombra de los árboles, las dos personas que hasta ahora conversaba detuvieron su conversación para observar como una muchacha de 16 años se acercaba a ellos a toda velocidad en sus patines y con una sonrisa plantada en su rostro. — Dis-disculpen la de-demora.- dijo al llegar hasta ellos con voz entrecortada, tenia apoyada las manos sobre sus rodillas y los ojos cerrados, trataba de recuperara el aliento.

— Buenos días Sakura.- saludo dulcemente Tomoyo con una sonrisa.

— Llegas tarde.- dijo el otro joven de cabello castaño

— lo siento Shaoran, es que me quede dormida.- la joven saco la lengua a modo de disculpa mientras a sus compañeros le resbalaba una gota por la sien estilo anime al escuchar la excusa de Sakura.

— bueno, ahora que estas aquí ya nos podemos ir.- aclaro Tomoyo, los dos jóvenes asintieron y comenzaron a caminar.

Shaoran y Sakura estaban a un paso delante de Tomoyo, esta observaba a sus compañeros de clase con un aire pensativo, Shaoran era un joven apuesto de 16 años, su cabello castaño este era corto, sedoso y en su frente caían algunos mechones rebeldes, su uniforme era del mismo modelo que usaban Touya y Yukito cuando iban a la preparatoria, caminaba llevando a su lado una bicicleta, había adquirido el habito de manejar bicicleta al ir a la preparatoria pero solo la conducía hasta llegar al punto de encuentro para esperar a Sakura a partir de allí se iba caminando para así esperar a Tomoyo -quien iba a pie- y poder conversar amenamente con su querida novia, esta por su parte iba a su lado contando alegremente una historia, su cabello había crecido y ahora le llegaba hasta por debajo de la cintura, era largo y lacio, sus grandes ojos verdes emanaban emoción y felicidad al estar junto al castaño, estudiaba en la misma institución en la que había estudiado su hermano por esa razón el modelo de uniforme que llevaba era igual que el que una vez utilizo Naruku pero algo no había cambiado en ella –aparte de su actitud- y era la manía de siempre irse en patines, de hecho ahora mismo iba en ellos, patinando con suavidad, hablando con Shaoran con una sonrisa plantada en sus rostros, era una chica hermosa, deseada por muchos pero ella solo tenia ojos para Shaoran… su novio. En tanto Tomoyo caminaba detrás de ellos sin atreverse a entrar en la conversación, cuando ellos dos hablaban parecía que todo lo demás desaparecía incluyendo a ella misma.

Tomoyo también era una chica hermosa, de cabellos negros, largos y ondulados como lo fue alguna vez el de Nadeshiko, sus ojos violáceos brillaban y su piel era tan blanca como la misma nieve, una de las chicas mas hermosa dentro de la institución, suspiro lentamente al tiempo en que miraba los pétalos de cerezo caer, al menos ellos le hacían compañía, siempre había disfrutado de ver a Sakura sonreír y ser feliz, siempre trataba de no perder detalle de la vida de Sakura sin embargo el tiempo fue pasando pero ella aun seguía observando la felicidad de Sakura y Shaoran, fascinada de una historia de amor, hasta que se dio cuenta de que ellos no le prestaban mucha atención, siempre eran ellos dos, claro, ellos siempre estaban con ella pero solo en presencia porque cuando hablaban el mundo se reducía a ellos dos y Tomoyo se sentía como una cero a la izquierda y comenzó a sentirse sola pero no dijo nada a sus compañeros.

Sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado a la preparatoria, los tres entraron al salón sintiéndose aliviados de saber que aun las clases no habían empezado, Tomoyo se sentó cerca de la ventana, Sakura detrás de ella y Shaoran se sentó al lado de Sakura.

Pronto les dieron el aviso de que la profesora de matemáticas estaba enferma y que, por tal razón, no daría clases el día de hoy así que tenían la primera hora libre.

— ¡Que bueno que no hay matemáticas!- dijo animada Sakura, ellos ya habían salido del salón de clases y caminaban los tres por el patio, se dirigían a la cantina para comprar algo.

— Lo dices porque eres pésima en esa materia.- comento divertido Shaoran, la chica lleno sus mejillas de aire en muestra de enfado lo que causo que su novio se riera en voz baja, en ese instante se escucho un ruido.

— ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Tomoyo.

— ¿Qué es que?- pregunto confusa Sakura al observar a su amiga. Nuevamente se escucho el ruido.

— eso

— No escucho nada- dijo Shaoran, Sakura por su parte trataba de agudizar sus sentidos para escuchar pero no escuchaba nada.

— Disculpen- dijo Rica que había llegado hasta ellos, los presentes las miraron y ella prosiguió- pasado mañana habrá un festival así que Naoko, Shiharu y yo nos preguntábamos si tienen algo que hacer.- la chica siguió conversando con una dulce sonrisa mientras tanto Shaoran y Sakura la escuchaban, Tomoyo por su parte los había dejado para averiguar de que trataba ese sonido, camino un poco alejándose de sus compañeros.

El sonido se escucho nuevamente, era el sonido de un pequeño animal, lo sabia, por eso lo buscaba, rebusco entre unos arbusto y dio entonces con un pequeño pichoncito que seguramente había nacido hace poco, estaba en el suelo y parecía herido, sintió pena por el animal así que lo tomo en sus manos y lo miro con ternura seguidamente miro hacia el árbol buscando algún nido en donde posar el animal, dio con uno en seguida se puso a la tarea de llevar al animal hasta el trepando primero por el árbol.

Ahora la muchacha trepada en el árbol, encaramada en una de las ramas más altas, agarrada al tronco con una sola mano, y estirándose de una manera sumamente peligrosa para alcanzar el frágil nido ubicado en la parte más alejada de la rama situada exactamente debajo. _"Sólo un poco"_ más pensó la chica mientras se estiraba al límite de su capacidad. _"Solamente un poquitín más"_

-Listo- dijo con alegría al colocar al pichoncito en su nido, miro con ternura el animal y pensó que había hecho algo bueno, que hubiese pasado si no hubiese llegado? ¿Habría muerto?, no pudo seguir indagando ya que un chasquido, excesivamente parecido a una detonación, dio la señal de que la rama se había partido.

- ¡Ahhhh!- la joven se precipitó al suelo. Parecía sufrir de un extraño magnetismo arboril, ya que en el trayecto chocó contra todas las ramas que pudo, lo que contribuyó a evitar que sus reflejos la prepararan para la caída.

Tomoyo cerró los ojos, esperando recibir el brutal golpe contra el suelo en cualquier segundo…

Pero éste no llegó, en vez de eso callo en algo que no le dolió.

Finalmente abrió los ojos para encontrase con unos serenos y calmados ojos de color castaño que la miraron con dulzura, entonces se dio cuenta de que había aterrizado encima de un extraño que la había salvado de una dura caída; el joven era sumamente apuesto y estaba tendido en el pasto, con la Tomoyo ejerciendo presión en su estómago con sus rodillas y en su torso con las manos.

Sus cuerpos estaban demasiado juntos. Un tenue rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

-Lo siento mucho.- dijo ella al tiempo en que se ponía de pie y ayudaba a su salvador a ponerse de pie dándole la mano como apoyo. Tomoyo tenia una cara llena de preocupación y vergüenza mientras ayudaba al in dividuo, este por su parte, seguía sonriendo dulcemente.

-te encuentras bien?- pregunto serenamente, ya estaba de pie frente a la joven y aprovecho para mirarla fijamente, era hermosa.

-Si… debí haber sido mas cuidadosa, disculpe mi torpes. Seguramente pensó que le había caído un saco de tierra encima… con lo pesada que soy.- dijo realmente apenada sin aparatar la vista de aquel joven.

-al contrario- hablo dulcemente- pensé que un angel se había caído del cielo- al decir esto sonrió con lo que consiguió oscurecer aún más el color de las mejillas de la chica pensando que asi se veía aun mas hermosa de lo que ya era…

Comentarios?


	2. Chapter 2

Perdón por la demora, aquí esta la continuación.

**CCS **no me pertenece, **es propiedad** de las maravillosas y amadas **CLAMP**

Posibles personajes OoC

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Una historia de amor.**

**Capitulo 2: **_el profesor __Tsukishiro_

Se había salvado de una dolorosa caída gracias a la ayuda de un apuesto joven, sentía que lo conocía mas no lograba identificarlo, tras esto ayudo al joven ponerse de pie. De verdad que se sentía avergonzada de haberle caído encima pero no tenia la culpa, la rama en a que se apoyaba se había roto.

— ¿te encuentras bien? — pregunto de forma amable, siempre manteniendo aquella cautivadora sonrisa.

— si, no se preocupe y usted ¿se encuentra bien? es que como le caí encima, discúlpenme.

— por eso no se preocupe señorita, estoy perfectamente bien. — afirmo con sinceridad. — me parece que nos conocemos, ¿la he visto en algún otro lugar? — así que no estaba del todo equivocada, conocía a ese joven pero su mente insistía en no recordar de donde.

— también me lo parece, pero lo logro recordarlo. — contesto con voz abatida mientras posaba su mano en su mentón de forma pensativa.

— Me llamo Yukito Tsukishiro, es un placer conocerle y perdón por no haberme presentado antes. — se disculpo con gracias, sonriéndole ampliamente. Aquella jovencita realmente le agradaba, era dulce y amable. Su rostro grácil, sus hermosos ojos color lavanda, su piel blanca e impecable, estaba seguro de que la conocía…

Tomoyo al escuchar su nombre se quedo en blanco, ¿realmente ese hombre delante de ella era el joven Yukito? ¿Aquel del que Sakura se enamoro alguna vez? No, no podía ser… pero si era posible.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuentas antes?

Seguía siendo él mismo, no había cambiado mucho solo en el hecho de que ahora sus hombros se habían ampliado más y ya no lucia tan frágil como antes pero seguía teniendo aquella sonrisa tan afectuosa que lo caracterizaba y esa amabilidad tan propia de si…

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes…?

Sin esperar más decidió también presentarse, al parecer no era la única con mala memoria.

— Joven Yukito, no sabia que se trataba de usted. — le sonrió cordialmente y procedió a presentarse. — soy Tomoyo Daidoji, la amiga de Sakura.

Ante esto Yukito no oculto su sorpresa mirándole incrédulo. ¿Esa joven dama delante de él era la pequeña Tomoyo?

— ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que le vi. — relato ella casualmente con voz amable, Yukito aun seguía sin poder creerlo.

— ¿realmente eres Tomoyo? — se atrevió a preguntar incrédulo, ella ahogo una sonrisa, una tierna y encantadora sonrisa que le hizo palpitar el corazon a mil por horas. Ella asintió mirándole con una hermosa sonrisa, Yukito se sereno y le devolvió el gesto— nunca imagine volverte a ver Tomoyo pero me da gusto verte nuevamente.

— Lo mismo digo. — él la miro de arriba abajo haciéndola sentir incomoda por aquella mirada, abajo la vista sonrojada sin entender del todo lo que le sucedía. Yukito observaba las facciones que caracterizaban a la muchacha, ahora era mucho más alta, la pubertad le había caído bien; se había vuelto una señorita muy hermosa.

— te has convertido en una muchacha muy bonita Tomoyo. — aclaro con confianza. Tomoyo sintió que las mejillas le ardían de lo rojas que estaban — y ¿Sakura estudia aquí también?

— así es, pero ahora mismo esta con Shaoran. — puntualizo con franqueza mientras miraba el cielo y entonces se dio cuenta de algo. — por cierto joven Yukito. ¿Qué hace en este instituto?

— esta bien si solo me dices Yukito. Sobre lo otro es porque soy un nuevo profesor dentro del instituto.

Ella se sorprendió a más no poder.

— ¿serás el nuevo profesor?

— si, le daré clase de física y matemáticas a primero de ciencias y segundo de ciencias, a todas las secciones de estos grados. — Tomoyo estaba asombrada ¿él seria su profesor de matemáticas y física?

— Así que nos dará clase a Sakura y a mí. — Dijo anonada y con las cejas alzadas.

— ¿En serio? —Pregunto emocionado. ¿Era posible tanta suerte? Ahora la podría ver mas seguido— Me alegra saber que te veré todos los días y a Sakura también. — comento con su siempre sonrisa extendida en sus labios. Ella también le sonrió, alegre de saber que al menos lo vería seguido después de todo su compañía era agradable y probablemente tendría a alguien con quien hablar.

— ¡Tomoyo…!— se escucho una voz femenina a lo lejos. La de ojos lavandas miro en dirección del llamado notando, en el acto, que una joven de cabellera castaña junto con un joven se acercaban a ella corriendo. Sonrió al ver quienes eran.

— ¡Sakura! ¡Shaoran! — respondió al llamado con voz amable. Yukito miro en dirección de la voz notando también que unos jóvenes se acercaban, sonrió nostálgico al ver llegar a Tomoyo aquellos dos muchacho.

Si que habían crecido…

— ¡Tomoyo..! — hablo Sakura un poco cansada pero manteniendo aquella sonrisa que le caracterizaba. Yukito la observo y sonrió ante los recuerdos que llegaron a su mente, de cuando él se iba en bicicleta con Touya y él la dejaba atrás, después de unos momentos una agitada y apurada Sakura los alcanzaba en sus patines, reclamándole a su hermano por haberla dejado atrás y sonriéndole a él por creer que estaba enamorada realmente. — Chiharu, Naoko y Rica nos han invitado al festival del sábado. ¡No es genial! — comento alegre mientras miraba con sus grandes ojos verdes a su amiga de la infancia. — Shaoran y yo iremos, ¿verdad que tu también vas a venir?

— Oh pero no quisiera interrumpirlos.

— Tomoyo tú no nos estorbas. — aclaro visiblemente molesta por aquel comentario.

— es cierto Daidoji. — apoyo Shaoran con sinceridad.

— ¿Por qué no vas Tomoyo? Seguro que te diviertes con Sakura y Shaoran. — esta vez hablo Yukito, por primera vez desde que llegaron ambos adolescentes, con alegría.

Sakura y Shaoran miraron al desconocido, Shaoran con cierto recelo y Sakura con un montón de signos de interrogación en la cabeza.

— Y ¿usted es…?— dijo Sakura confundida.

— al parecer tampoco me recuerdas muy bien Sakura. — la muchacha lo miro con ojos intrigantes y curiosos, ese desconocido la conocía, Shaoran por otro lado estaba comenzando a sentir ciertos celos. Cuando Yukito sonrió Sakura supo de quien era, al darse cuenta de eso no oculto una amplia sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron.

— ¡Yukito! — aclaro con voz alegre y emocionada. El joven solo asintió alegre al verse reconocido. Shaoran se relajo y sonrió al ver al joven Tsukishiro.

— Sakura, el joven Yukito será nuestro nuevo profesor. —empezó Tomoyo a hablar mirando a su amiga, quien se emociono mas al escuchar eso.

— ¡¿es eso cierto Yukito?

— así es pequeña Sakura. — Sakura ya se imaginaba que Yukito la ayudaría con sus tareas y ella podría intervenir en sus clases ganándose de esta manera puntos extras. —Les daré clases de matemáticas y física. — ante eso el sueño feliz de Sakura se derrumbo, odiaba con toda su alma esas materias. Sus ojos se volvieron graciosamente acuosos, como si quisiera llorar.

— ¡Ay no…! No voy bien en esas materias. — se lamento con dos cascadas de aguas bajando por sus ojos, los presentes solo rieron ante ese comentario. — ¡Es cierto…!— dijo cambiando, repentinamente, de humor. — tu también puedes venir con nosotros al festival Yukito.

— ¿en serio puedo acompañarlos?

— ¡Claro! — aclaro energéticamente. — tu también debes ir Tomoyo. — la chica asintió al saber que no estaría sola.

— ¡en ese caso confeccionare un traje que haré que te veas divina! — una gigantesca gota había parecido en la sien de Sakura al observar a su amiga fantasear con lo que seria el traje que usaría. — ¡y llevara muchos encajes, por aquí y por allá, oh y también le pondré un enorme moño que hará que te veas adorable!

*oOo

La noticia del nuevo profesor se extendió por todo el instituto, las chicas suspiraban por aquel hombre de ojos lindos y sonrisa encantadora, además de una amabilidad infinita, sereno, tranquilo… él era el hombre perfecto para muchas chicas de allí.

Yukito lejos de molestarse solo observaba con tranquilidad como aquellas jóvenes a menudo le entregaban cartas de amor. No le molestaba recibirlas y las chicas se morían con tan solo una mirada suya.

Él sabia que no estaba bien involucrarse con una alumna, lo sabía perfectamente pero no podía evitar sentir cierta ternura y aprecio por aquella alumna a la que había considerado un ángel…

Tomoyo Daidoji.

Y eso no dejaba de hacerle sentir mal porque ella era la amiga de Sakura, la prima de Touya y una de sus alumnas, en mas de una ella estaba prohibida para él y trataba, en vano, de sacársela de la cabeza pero eso era un poco difícil.

*oOo

Tres días habían pasado desde entonces; le había ido bien con su primer empleo. Hacia poco que se había graduado y tuvo mucha suerte en conseguir trabajo y mucho mas en aquel instituto.

Camino por el patio llegando hasta la cancha escolar, allí pudo visualizar a varias jóvenes jugando voleibol, se quedo un momento allí, observando a aquella que se le era prohibida.

Al parecer era su turno pero varas jóvenes se dieron cuanta de su presencia y, sin intención, le obstaculizaron la vista. Ellas se le acercaban y hablaban animadamente con él con aquel leve sonrojo surcando sus mejillas.

Tomoyo en tanto pasaba a la cancha pues era su turno. No era muy lista en los deportes, de hecho era fatal en ese campo. A ella no se le daba jugar voleibol, ni correr como atleta y batear, por eso no le gustaba pasar porque solo hacia el ridículo.

Suspiro resignada, ella no sobresalía en deportes… inhalo y exhalo con fuerza para darse valor, no debía tenerle miedo a la pelota… no debía…

En eso escucho un leve alboroto, miro en dirección a este y visualizo a su profesor observándola, se coloco nerviosa y la respiración se le agito.

Él la estaba mirando tan fijamente que creyó que en cualquier momento sufriría de un paro respiratorio.

— ¡Tomoyo! — aviso asustada Sakura en un grito sacándola de sus sueños.

— ¡Señorita Daidoji, la pelota! — esta vez fue a entrenadora. ¿Había dicho pelota? Al mirar frente a ella solo pudo vislumbrar como la pelota se dirigía a toda velocidad sobre su cara.

….

….

…

Cuando abrió sus ojos observo el techo blanco, parpadeo un par de veces antes de recordar que la pelota le había dado bien duro en la cara… seguro que había quedado inconciente y ahora debería estar en la enfermería.

Su conclusión no fue errada porque al sentarse sobre la camilla pudo visualizar a la enfermera que le daba una pastilla para calmar el tremendo dolor de cabeza que tenia.

— gracias. — le dijo dulcemente al recibir el vaso con agua.

— Tomoyo, ¿estas bien? — esa voz…

— Profesor Yukito. ¿Qué hace aquí? — pregunto asombrada, recordó que él la estaba mirando, ¿acaso él la vio hacer el ridículo…?

— te dieron un pelotazo en la cabeza. — comento con cierta diversión. — quedaste inconciente y te traje a la enfermería.

Oh no… la había visto hacer el ridículo. Abajo el rostro totalmente embargada por la vergüenza.

— lo siento… no soy buena en los deportes. — comento en un hilo de voz. Recordaba que cuando era pequeña el joven Yukito era un experto en los deportes aunque no lo hiciera muy a menudo, en cambio ella era un desastre en eso… eso debió heredarlo de su tía Nadeshiko…

De repente sintió que le tomaron la mano. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo bermellón al entender que Yukito le había tomado sutilmente la mano.

— no te preocupes por eso, algunos no sobresalimos en ese campo. Puede que no seas buena en deportes pero estoy más que seguro de que sobresales en el canto como cuando eras niña y también sobresales en ser creativa. Y si es por los deportes, entonces, ¿me permitirías ayudarte con eso?

— ¿me ayudara en deportes?

— claro, no me gustaría que volvieras a quedar inconsciente por eso. Te ayudare para que mejores en deportes, — la miro dudoso, estaba acercándose demasiado a ella— ¿eso… esta bien?

— si… esta bien, gracias. — él aun sostenía su mano, esta era calida y le brindaba un sentimiento de calidez y emoción… era algo extraño….

— pero no has respondido a mi primera pregunta Tomoyo, ¿te encuentras bien? — Yukito la miraba con ojos preocupados. Realmente se había asustado al verla caer a causa de una pelota, debió ser un impacto bastante fuerte.

— no se preocupe profesor, estoy bien. — respondió con dulzura mientras apretaba su mano. En ese momento su corazon latía a mil por segundos, ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Acaso le gustaba el profesor Yukito? No que va… ella solo se sentía bien a su lado y eso no tenia nada de malo.

Aunque algo dentro de ella le decía que si le gustaba y otra parte le gritaba que eso acabaría mal; que no estaba bien, después de todo aquel muchacho frente a ella era nada más y nada menos que el primer amor de Sakura.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Espero que les haya gustado. ¡Hasta la próxima! _


End file.
